


The Bestest, Most Perfectedness Vally Times Card Ever

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: Everything's Jake Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day in the Ellison-Sandburg-Porter household</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestest, Most Perfectedness Vally Times Card Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 15, 2001, last revised in 2011. Just a small glimpse into Jake's world and this was written especially for melvin. Thank you, welp. FTBOMH
> 
> Part of the Jake universe. This comes after "We Gather Together, Christmas and Chanukah"

 

**The Bestest, Most Perfectedness Vally Times Card Ever by Alyjude**

 

This simply had to be the bestest ever. It had to be.  
  
Jake was in his bedroom and his first Valentine's Day was almost over. He'd decided early that morning, when he and poppy had made heart-shaped pancakes for daddy, that he _really_ liked Valentine's Day. A whole lot. He got candy from his _nomi_ , a stuffted bear from Uncle Simon, a kiss and heart-shaped sucker from Cherry and of course - ooey, gooey pancakes for breakfast. Yep, he _really_ liked Valentine's Day.  
  
But now it was time to make something special. And it had to be the bestest ever.  
  
He'd eschewed his play chair because it didn't allow proper creativity, so now Jake was kneeling on the floor, elbows on his play table, head bent low as he studied the paper in front of him.  
  
This had to be perfect--the perfectedness of perfect.  
  
He pushed aside the top paper and studied the next one - no, too bright. He shuffled that one aside and considered the next two-really close but not quite right. He really needed help. He pushed himself up and strode with purpose to his bed. He plucked Jakey the wolfpup up off the pillow and took him back to the table, then plopped him up on his hind legs next to the papers.  
  
"kay, _you_ decide--which color?"  
  
To the excited, bright blue eyes, it was most definite that Jakey was cocking his head toward the fourth choice. Blond curls shook excitedly as Jake said, "i 'gree. most perfectedness of the bestest. it shall be this one."  
  
He immediately took time out to kiss the black plastic nose and cuff his pup lovingly behind the ear.  
  
Leaning forward, elbows planted, he perused his choices in drawing implements. Another sly look from under his lashes at Jakey, then a nod.  
  
"yup, 'gree again. you are most talented. it shall be the crayoooolas. with a smudgen of--water colors."  
  
He picked up the top of the box that his _nomi_ had sent him and set it _very_ carefully on the chosen construction paper. Then with great care, he picked up the black crayola and with tongue sticking out and head only inches from the paper, small, slightly clumsy fingers began the painstaking task of tracing the lid. A heart-shaped lid. A large, heart-shaped lid.  
  
When he was done and completely satisfied, he looked to Jakey for confirmation.  Happy that Jakey clearly approved, Jake bent back down and repeated the process on the other piece of matching construction paper.  
  
He had cards he'd received from Mags and his Nomi, but this was different. This was _hand-made_. His first hand-made Vally time card.  
  
He and Cherry had, with Mags' help, cut out several items that Cherry proclaimed fitting for her mommy's card and that he'd decided would be perfect for the cards he needed to make. As Jake studied those pictures now, he frowned as he remembered Cherry laughing because he was going to make a card for his daddy.  
  
Jake could still remember their words...  
  
"you don't make vally times cards for daddies, you make them for _mommies_ , jake!"  
  
"but--but--i don't _have_ a mommy!"  
  
Then Cherry had slugged him in the arm and rolled her eyes. "a'course you do, silly. you have a mommy-- _jim_ is your mommy."  
  
Jake absently rubbed his arm from where Cherry had punched him yesterday, but then smiled because, of course, she was right. He guessed that he _did_ have a mommy. He had a mommy and a daddy--the bestest mommy and daddy in the whole wide world. He went back to work.  
  
He colored, he crayola'd, he glued, he sprinkled, he pasted and, every step of the way, he waited patiently for Jakey's approval before continuing.  
  
Finally, he was done.  
  
Both cards stared up at him--beautiful, perfectedness and the bestest ever. And, like Jakey, he was pretty darn picky. But he knew he'd done good, his bestest. Yup. But he had one thing more to do so he picked up the black crayola and on each of them he printed with great precision, just as his daddy had taught him -  
  
j a k e  
  
*****  
  
Jake picked up the two cards and ran out into the living room, holding them aloft in his hands and yelling, "daddy! mommy! daddy! mommy!"  
  
He skidded to a stop when his mommy came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire, Hoss?"  
  
Suddenly shy and uncertain about his creations, Jake ducked his head down, peeked up at his mommy under his lashes, then in a rush, said, "imadeyouanddaddyavallytimesdaycard, mommy."  
  
Jim Ellison, six feet plus, age bordering on the big 4-0, Sentinel of the Great City, detective extraordinaire, love bunny to Blair Sandburg and one tough cookie, frowned.  
  
 _Mommy_?  
  
Had Jake, their beloved son, just called him 'mommy'? No, surely not. His sentinel hearing must be on the fritz. Sure, that was it. If not, and if his son had just called him mommy, then his cuddle bunny, Blair Sandburg would be dead meat. Because, of course, this would somehow be his fault.  
  
But in the meantime...  
  
"You made your daddy and me a Valentine's Day card, Jake?"  
  
Blond curls bounced as Jake nodded, then shoved both cards out in front of him as he asked, "where's daddy?"  
  
"Remember, Jake, Daddy went to help Daryl?"  
  
"forgot.  me and jakey were busy making your cards, mommy."  
  
Oh yeah. He'd just been called mommy. Good God. If word of this _ever_ got out...  
  
"So do I get to see them?"  
  
That was all it took. Jake launched himself at Jim, who caught him and lifted him high only to have two, bright red cards plastered up against his face.  
  
"Yes, well, maybe we need to sit down and give these a good look." Jim carried his load to the couch and with a now giggling Jake, lowered them both down and settled the wiggle wart on his knee.  
  
"Okay, which one is mine, Oh, Great Valentine's Day Card Maker?"  
  
"guess."  
  
Both cards were waved in front of sentinel eyes, causing them to cross. Jim laughed as he snatched the waving hand and held it a respectable distance from his face.  
  
Both cards had large, shakily traced hearts, but the one in the foreground had three pictures of large, black jungle cats pasted strategically around the heart. The card also had gold, silver and white glitter glued in place. The second card had pictures of wolves surrounding the heart and matching glitter. In the bottom of both cards, printed in a large, sprawling scrawl was Jake's name.  
  
So far, Jim had been through Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Chanukah with his new family.  But somehow, this moment with Jake on his knee and proudly displaying his creation,  this gave Jim a lump in his throat and he was pretty certain his heart was expanding within his chest.  
  
"mommy? mommy? do you like it? is it the bestest, most purfektedness?"  
  
Heat burning behind his eyes, Jim brought his son close.  
  
"Jake, this is the best Valentine's Day card in history. But more importantly, it's the best I've ever received in my life."  
  
He dropped a kiss on the top of Jake's nose, then gave him a butterfly kiss. Giggling, Jake buried himself against the warm chest. "will daddy like his?"  
  
"Jake, Daddy will love it so much, he might cry."  
  
*****  
  
The fire was burning brightly and offered the only source of light in the living room. It was after ten and Jake, with promises from Jim that he would be awakened when his daddy got home, was now soundly asleep; his daddy's card propped up next to his bed, patiently awaiting its recipient.  
  
Jim's long legs rested on the coffee table, his own valentine card on his knee. He smiled as he heard the car pull in. Then he frowned. He needed to be... forceful. He had a bone to pick with Blair Jacob Sandburg, valentine card or no valentine card.  
  
The screen door was opened, then the door and a moment later, Blair, buffeted by the February wind, was blown in, muttering about the cold and how he'd better not hear about needing rocks in his pockets...  
  
"No rocks to spare for your pockets, Chief. You need them all for your brain."  
  
Shaking himself and pulling off his jacket, Blair huffed. "Ha, ha, Jim. I can just use the ones you keep dropping out of your ears."  
  
"Chief, that made no sense."  
  
"I know. My brain is frozen."  
  
"Well thaw it out--and pronto.  We have a problem."  
  
Frowning at Jim's tone, Blair kicked off his shoes and padded over to the fireplace and, warming his backside, said," What kind of problem?"  
  
"Jake called me Mommy."  
  
Without missing a beat, Blair asked innocently, "And the problem would be?"  
  
A couch pillow sailed through the air and landed with a soft whoosh against Blair's chest.  
  
"Chief, this is serious. I am _not_ a mommy."  
  
"So, I'm guessing we'd better get you a manly apron."  
  
"Sandburg, why do I think you're not taking this seriously?"  
  
"Because I'm not taking this seriously?"  
  
"And the first time he calls me ' _mommy'_ in public?"  
  
"Oh, man, a red letter day. We gotta make sure we have pictures _and_ sound."  
  
"I take it you _enjoy_ celibacy, Chief?"  
  
Suddenly indignant, Blair exclaimed, "Why how dare Jake call _you_ mommy! I tell you, Jim, these kids today!"  
  
Jim couldn't contain himself any longer; he started laughing.  Blair soon joined him.  When they both managed to calm down, Jim held up the red card.  
  
"Look what our son made."  
  
Blair walked over, sat down and promptly wiggled himself as close to Jim as possible. Smiling, Jim handed him Jake's masterpiece. Blair stared at it. And at the jaguars.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Yours is in his room. You're supposed to wake him up so he can give it to you personally, _before_ today is over."  
  
One finger ran over the awkward letters of Jake's name. "He actually spelled out his name, Jim."  
  
"Yeah, he's great, isn't he?"  
  
"I guess I'd better go in there."  
  
"Yeah, and if you feel like taking a few minutes to tell him about mothers being _female_ ; well, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"You wuss."  
  
*****  
  
Blair stood over the bed and smiled lovingly down on the sleeping child. As usual the blankets were at the foot of the bed, leaving a sprawled, blue pajama clad Jake, clutching Jakey.  
  
Blair ran his fingers through the soft curls as he bent low and whispered, "Jake, wake up."  
  
Jake shifted and his hold on Jakey tightened.  
  
"C'mon, welp, rise and shine. Valentine's day is almost over."  
  
Lashes fluttered and opened. "vally times day 'ver?"  
  
"Not yet, Jake, but almost."  
  
Jake sat up, spotted his daddy and held out his arms. Blair sat down and took him in close.  
  
"you 'lmost missed it, daddy."  
  
"I know, but I didn't."  
  
Jake pulled away just far enough to pick up his daddy's card and shove it in his face.  
  
"happy vally times day, daddy."  
  
"Jake, this is beautiful. It's absolutely the bestest, most perfectedness card ever in the world of cards. I love you, Jake."  
  
Jake nuzzled his father's cheek and fluttered his eyelashes against the stubble. "luv you, daddy, the mostest. did you see mommy's?"  
  
Blair hadn't _really_ believed that Jake had called Jim _mommy_ , until that moment. He couldn't for the life of him stop the grin. But-- _damn it_ \--Jim was right.  
  
"Yes I did and it was terrific. Which reminds me. Jake, honey, I think you need to understand something, okay?"  
  
Jake was resting his head over his daddy's heart, his eyes drooping, but he managed to answer, "'kay."  
  
"You see, welp, you have _two_ daddies."  
  
The head didn't lift, but Blair could hear the mumbled, "i do?"  
  
"Yes, Hoss. I'm your daddy _and_ Jim is your daddy, cause mothers are, well, like Naomi and Cherry's mother. Female."  
  
Jake yawned, then mumbled again, "i _knew_ that, but cherry said jim was my mommy. i know i have a daddy and poppy, but she's _always_ right."  
  
The chuckle rumbled within Blair's chest and Jake snuggled deeper with a smile.  
  
"You know what I think, Jake?"  
  
"wha'?"  
  
"I think I should carry you out to _poppy_ and let you kiss him good-night." Suppressing his laughter, Blair rose and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Jim. Look who wanted to say good-night! Oh, and by the way, I took care of that little problem."  Ruffling Jake's hair, Blair sat down next to Jim and let Jake settle between them.  
  
"Well, Jake?"  
  
Head pillowed on Blair's leg, smiling sleepily up at Jim, Jake said, "night, poppy."  
  
Jim looked at Blair, who smiled and batted his eyelashes at him, then Jim glanced down at their son. And he grinned.  
  
"Good-night, Jake."  
  
Cuddling in, Jake murmured, "happy vally times day."  
  
  
finis


End file.
